The Liquid Crystal Display, LCD have a thin, low power consumption, digital, etc. advantages, and more and more widely used in the market currently. Since the liquid crystal itself does not emit light, and cannot rely on natural light, and must have a backlight source to obtain a stable, clear display. In general, the electrical energy source of the backlight source is from the external battery, the storage capacity of the battery is limited, often charging is needed to the battery, and is inconvenience to the user. In the conventional display technology, when light passes through the substrate from the color filter, in which the black matrix region is completely opaque, if the light emit from the backlight source is 100%, after passing each layers structure of the liquid crystal panel, the entire transmittance of light is only 3% to 6%. Due to the entire transmittance of each layers of the liquid crystal panel is low, resulting in a poor transmittance of the conventional liquid crystal display device, or in order to maintain a high transmittance, a higher voltage needs to be applied to the panel, so the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device is large, poor battery life, and limited application range.